True Super Saiyan Saga (ST)
The True Super Saiyan Saga is the first saga in the Dragon Ball ST series. It takes place after the special Origins of Serroli, and before the Creation saga. This saga follows the release of Serroli from his imprisonment, and his subsequent attack on the universe. Author's note Well, it's time for me to officially begin revamping Dragon Ball ST. Preparation for this was a bit difficult; originally, I hadn't planned on redoing the entire story, rather, I was just trying to fix up some loose ends that ruined the story. In any case, having garnered some opinions from users around the wiki and re-reading the whole of ST, I can see why I need to fully update this thing. I'm hoping that I can keep the quality of my work from Origins of Serroli, and then improve it so the story is as coherent and flowing as I plan it to be. I have a feeling that re-writing the entire True Super Saiyan Saga will actually be more difficult than last time, seeing as how I have the task of improving the story and readability, while still maintaining what it was that first appealed to people in my original version. Problem is, I have no idea why people liked ST as much as they did when I first wrote it. Hopefully, fans of the original version will still enjoy this revamp, while I can be proud of what I've achieved and be able to attract new fans. Enjoy! Theme Savor the Kill by Darkest Hour Chapters Prologue A cramped feeling, a contracted space. No room, limited air, no food, no water, no relief. This is what the creature felt every second of his miserable existence. Pain was a constant, as the creature was forced into a contracted, unnatural position which, over the unmeasurable amount of time he had been there, had broken bones and forced them into new configurations. A silent howl escaped the lips of the creature. He hadn't any relief; as things were looking, such a thought could never be realised. Darkness filled every corner of his eyes, and, while the being had the sense of standing in a wide open space, it was as if a solid wall had been cast about the outline of his body, confining it to a singular position, frozen. How long he had been like this, the creature had no idea. He had a limited memory; only snippets flashed past, memories which he knew had happened, vaguely, but still he doubted them all the same. They were disjointed and incoherent, as if they weren't his own; getting beaten by a large man, walking on a beach, commanding thousands of people, thrashing against a sea of green. Nothing made any sense to him now. Only pain, and confusion. One might say that solitude can be peaceful, even blissful. Certainly not for the creature. Long had he debated the reason for his capture in his own mind; he knew that when his imprisonment had first happened, he had understood why. But, since then, as ages had past, his memories had faded, and he had soon forgotten how and why. When he realised his terrific mistake, the creature spent what seemed decades trying to piece together his fragmented memories. But, even this notion, which kept him occupied, soon passed. Soon the creature simply lay there, floating through. He knew he couldn't die, else he would have ages ago, he knew he couldn't leave, else he would have ages ago. So he drifted. He had no thoughts of ever getting out, even if he did, what would he do? He knew nothing of his previous life, save broken flashes, and he knew nothing of what outside was like. The creature only could remember one thing, crystal clear; moments before his capture, someone had shouted at him the name 'Dark Kai'. The creature had only a vague thought of what he would do if he managed to escape from this dreadful hell. Cause pain, death and suffering. Ten times that which he had experienced. Those that had trapped him here would suffer for their crime. Yet, despite the creature's malicious plans, he knew not who had trapped him. And so he resolved to kill all who came in his way. Something shifted. The beast could feel it. So long he had remained in the same state, the minute something changed he knew it. And it was uncomfortable. The creature could feel a pulling motion, a sucking as if he were being spread into one long rope. A thought ran into the beast's mind. Maybe this was it? Was he leaving, finally? Light filtered in, and pierced the creature, as a grim smile reached his lips. He was out. He could remember a name. And he was going to raise hell. A Rushed Reunion Snared An Odd Encounter Thievery The Day The Earth Was Massacred Chance? Ascension Gone Too Far? Escape Can He Be Stopped? The Saiyan Condition Salvation From Above Category:SSWerty Category:Dragon Ball ST Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas